It is known that conventional corrugated cardboard webs or corrugated cardboards have at least one corrugated web with sinusoidal fluting. The corrugated web is generally laminated with two webs, one on each side. These types of corrugated webs are formed mostly from a smooth or flat material web in a corrugating slit between two rotating corrugating rolls which have a corrugated profile like two toothed gear wheels meshing with each other. The disadvantage in this is that, as the corrugating rolls operate, they are set in vibration, the usual result of which is that the corrugated webs are not impressed optimally.